Kamen Rider Turbo: The NEX Generation
by Pikatwig
Summary: 20 years after the end of the Roidmude threat, Shinnosuke works with Ryu Terui to investigate a Slowdown case that had Gaia Memory tech. A new threat arrises, the GaiaRoidmudes, and it's up to Tomari Eiji and Terui Haruna as NEXDrive and Turbo to save the world. (Status: Will be updated when it can be)
Pikatwig: Terui… Haruna? Huh… so Ryu's finally got a daughter… *hears something zoom in on a motorcycle* Huh? What's that?

?: *A figure parks a black and green motorcycle before Pikatwig* Saa, Furikiru ze. (Translation: Now, let's break away.)

Pikatwig: ...let's… break away… Accel?

*the figure then reveals himself to be Silver Maxus*

Pikatwig: Oh, hi Silver, good to see you.

Silver: Yo. So, I heard Accel now has a mini-Accel. Cool. Honestly, that is pretty awesome that he showed up in Drive Saga: Chaser. I just wish best Rider could've made an appearance…

Pikatwig: Well, Ryu's in the movie because Shinnosuke's actor requested to work alongside Accel. Who knows? Maybe Shotaro and Phillip will show up in Drive Saga: Mach & Heart.

Silver: I sure hope so. So… whatcha up to? I know that you're thinking of something that has to do with W, considering I knew to come here.

Pikatwig: I've been working on a concepts for Haruna and Eiji to work as a team. I mean, has anybody else noticed how many similarities their dads have?

Silver: Hmm… both have family deaths, both get serious when in "top gear", and they both wear red. Works for me, I guess. Y'know, I might have an idea for a rider for Haruna to become. *takes out a sketch of an Accel-like rider* What do you think?

Pikatwig: Not bad, but... uh… there's no sketch of Eiji.

Silver: *in a sing-songy voice* We don't need one~! *reveals on the holo-screen Kamen Rider "Dark" Drive and Kamen Rider Drive Type Special*

Pikatwig: ...it's not known if that still exists given the time shenanigans in Surprise Future. ...and I've been working on my own concept. *shows off a Rider that was a hybrid of W CycloneJoker and Drive Type Speed*

Silver: *sighs* Dude, you can't just mesh together two Kamen Riders like that. Besides, Haruna is the daughter of Accel, not W. She needs an Accel-esque rider suit. Besides, I'd rather just have best Rider make a cameo appearance. So… can I help you work on this? :D

Pikatwig: ...sure, KKD's not gonna be around for a few hours, and I do want to see where I can go with this.

Silver: Alright! Let's do this! Alright, everyone, here's Kamen Rider Turbo: The NEX Generation! Roll disclaimers!

Disclaimers: Team Toku Riders does not own Kamen Rider or its characters, it belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc.

Silver and Pikatwig: Hitoppashiri tsukiae yo! (Translation: Let's go for a Ride!)

* * *

 _Shinnosuke looked at the Shift Brace for a moment longer, tears rolling down his face as he looked at the hologram before him. Krim Steinbelt, a man that he had spent the past year working together with to destroy the menace that was the Roidmudes. The battle was long, and not without loss, but finally they had prevailed. Now, Krim planned to seal himself underground so that the technology he created would not fall into enemy hands, and Shinnosuke knew what he had to do. Taking off the Shift Brace, he handed the piece of technology to Krim, who took the device before putting his hand back through the forcefield._

" _Well then, everyone…_ Goodbye _. Until the day when humanity can be trusted to use my inventions for good." Krim stated, giving a small wave before the hologram disappeared, the Drive Pit, with all the technology used in the past year to fight the Roidmudes, descending down below into the ground before a metal hatch closed shut, sealing the machines inside. As they descended, Shinnosuke gave a salute and the other members of the Special Unit followed._

" _Yeah… and I'll make sure we achieve that future for you…" Shinnosuke replied, giving a small smile. His fight was now over. Peace had come at last._

* * *

 **20 Years Later:**

The blare of an alarm clock caused a jolt as Eiji fell out of bed, the 19 year old male hitting the floor with a smack. He groaned as he scraped himself off the ground groggily.

"...morning already?" he mumbled as he smacked the alarm clock to shut it up.

"Eiji! It's time to get up! You know that your father won't be happy with you if you aren't ready!" he heard a female voice shout, as Eiji turned and looked at the doorway. He sighed, before grabbing his clothes.

"Coming, Kaa-san (Mother)!" Eiji responded, walking down the steps while getting ready. His mother waited for him downstairs with breakfast prepared.

Eiji sat down and saw that his dad wasn't there, much to his surprise.

"Where's Tou-san?" Eiji asked, looking around.

"He just left. Said something about a new case. Heh, guess some things never change," Eiji's mother, Kiriko, noted. She looked more or less the same as 20 years ago, except slightly older, now looking in her late 40s.

"Did he say anything about what the case was about?" Eiji couldn't help but ask, as he looked over to a picture of his parent's wedding, being in front of a monastery with the kanji reading 'Daitenku' being next to a male about 18 with orange hair...

"You know how your father is. He is too focused on a case to tell what it is all about. Mou… Shinnosuke, you have to be so reckless all the time… Regardless, you'll be late for Police Training if you don't hurry."

"Right. I'll go ahead and do that…" Eiji replied, slightly melancholy about the whole thing.

"What's wrong, Eiji? You seem upset…"

"It's just… everyone in my family is such an amazing policeman. You, Tou-san, Eisuke Ojii-san… I'm just worried I might not be so great…"

"Eiji, daijoubu (It's alright). You are your own person no matter what. No matter what happens, we will always love you. Besides, you have the Tomari bloodline in you. You'll do great."

"I guess…" Eiji replied, sighing.

"Now, you'd better hurry. You don't want to miss training," Kiriko reminded, getting herself ready to go as she walked toward the door. Eiji walked that way as well, picking up the mail as they left.

"Hey, look, it's a letter from Gou Oji-san. He sent some of the photographs he's been taking in America," Eiji stated, looking at the photos in awe. Kiriko took the photos and put them down, motioning to the clock, "...right, right. Let's go." With that, Kiriko and Eiji got in the car and headed towards the Tokyo Police Headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the city Fuuto, a detective agency was looking empty, untouched by time. The only thing in the room was a man in his late 40s sitting down at a typewriter, clicking the keys to write out a story.

'It was a quiet and slow day. The city had just had some rain, which had washed awa-'

"Boss!" the man heard a voice shout, as a young woman with brown hair wearing a red hat that looked similar to the man's white fedora opened the door, "I solved the missing animal case no problem!"

The man, Shoutaro, sighed, before looking over at the woman. "Mou… Haruna, can't you knock before barging in?!"

"Sorry. Still, I was able to find the missing cat," the girl, Haruna, responded, smiling.

"Hmm. You definitely have your father's skills… but your mother's irresponsibility…"

"Watch what you say, Boss, we still technically own the building," Haruna warned, but in a joking tone.

"Watch it, girl! Your grandfather may have been the owner once, but I am his protogé. I've been the ace Hard-Boiled detective of the Narumi Detective Agency since before you were born."

"Boss, Boss, I was just kidding," Haruna told Shoutaro, "Say, where's Philip?"

"Haven't seen him lately. You could check the back. He's probably in one of his researching crazes…"

"Alright!" Haruna replied, as she opened a secret door that led to a large garage that was rather spacious, had a bunch of blue lights hanging high above the ceiling, metal grates all over the area, and close to a corner were eight whiteboards, a brown couch and there stood a male in mainly green, a book in hand, and currently mumbling as he wrote on one of the whiteboards.

"Philip-kun~!" Haruna shouted, trying to get the male's attention, who looked over his shoulder before going back to work.

"Pasta, invented in Italy… made from flour made into a dough and then shredded into different shapes."

Haruna sighed, shaking her head. "There he goes again…" she murmured, before walking up to Philip, "Philip!"

Philip then turned and looked at Haruna. The past 25 years didn't seem to age him as much, as he looked not much older than when he had first worked with Shoutaro, about in his late 20s.

"Oh. Hello. How'd the case go?" he asked.

"It was good. Still, it definitely is boring. When are we gonna get an actual serious case? Like the ones you, Shoutaro, Kaa-san, and Tou-san had?"

"Don't know," Phillip shrugged as he put the book down and turned to face her, "It has been a while since we stopped Gaia Memory production in Fuuto, and a while since your dad destroyed the last known Gaia Memory. Since then, besides a few Rider incidents, there's not much need for W anymore…"

"But what about the good old days? Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Accel fighting Dopants and saving Fuuto City from anyone who wanted to take control?"

Philip sighed, slightly cursing Ryu for telling their tales to Haruna as bedtime stories when she was younger, before going back to his book. "Seems like those days are over. Shoutaro and I have been trying to get work, but most of the time it's finding lost items or pets, not Memory investigations…"

"Well, that stinks," Haruna groaned, before Shoutaro opened the door to the garage.

"Oi, you two. We have a visitor," Shoutaro stated, as Haruna and Philip nodded before heading up. As they walked in, a male in a suit of sorts with a Tokyo Police Department badge sat down on the couch.

"It's been a long time… W," the man stated, smiling.

"Drive," Shoutaro greeted, tipping his hat to the man, before looking over at Haruna. "This is Officer Tomari Shinnosuke of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department First Division."

"Sugei (Cool)," Haruna gawked looking at the man, Shinnosuke, with awe.

"So, you must be Terui Haruna. I've worked with your father a few times before. He's a good man and a fine officer."

"Wait, you know my father?" Haruna asked.

"Tomari worked alongside his brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Mach, to stop a creature known as a Roidmude who had the final Gaia Memory," Phillip informed.

"Wait… you said Drive… as in Kamen Rider Drive?!" Haruna gasped, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yes indeed. However, that time has passed… at least until now. Shoutaro, Philip, I need your help in investigating strange happenings. There appear to be Density Shifts happening that are causing strange effects…"

"I'm sorry, Shinnosuke, but that doesn't really seem like our kind of expertise…" Shoutaro started, before Shinnosuke continued.

"The tech used seems to be Gaia Memory Technology."

"...what?" they both blinked for a moment.

"You and your brother-in-law destroyed a Roidmude and the last Gaia Memory," Phillip stated.

"We thought it was the last, but it appears someone has been making Gaia Memories that produce the same Density Shift effect I had to deal with 20 years ago. I know you've been out of the game for a while, but just this one last time, please help me stop this…"

"What about me? Can't I help?" Haruna asked.

"No! You've never dealt with Gaia Memories before! It's dangerous!" Shoutaro responded.

"But I want to help!" Haruna told him.

"No means no," Shoutaro reiterated, "And I'm sure your father would say the same! He'd kill me if something were to happen to you!"

"He has indeed threatened us before… though I could never tell if he was being serious…" Phillip admitted.

"Tou-san disapproved of me wanting to work as your protogé, yet he allowed me to do that. Why would now be any more different?"

"Because Gaia Memories are dangerous," the four heard a voice speak, as they looked to see a middle-aged man with brown hair wearing a red jacket with a matching shirt.

"Terui?/Tou-san?/Senpai?" the four gawked, looking at the detective standing at the door.

"I get bringing in Shoutaro and Philip to help, as well as calling me in, but do NOT bring my daughter into this, Tomari!" Terui muttered.

"I had no intent on doing that!" Shinnosuke responded.

"But Tou-san-"

"The only reason I even allowed you to hang around these jokers is because… well… this place has become a joke in the past 20 years," Ryu stated bluntly.

"Oi!" Shoutaro yelled.

"It's true. All you guys have been doing in 20 years is finding missing items and pets,"

"Tou-san… can't you at least let me try? We don't even know if anything dangerous will come about. Please… I want to become a great detective, like you and Boss. Please give me the chance."

Ryu just gave a sigh, looking at his daughter's face before looking at Shinnosuke.

"Well… I guess these jokers are too old for it. Fine, you can help on behalf of the Narumi Detective Agency, but only as a learning experience. At the first sign of danger, you run. Got it?"

"Fair enough," Haruna smiled as she adjusted her hat with a happy grin.

"Oi, hold on a minute-!" Shoutaro argued.

"It'd be better having a Terui on the job than you jokers…" Ryu retorted, giving a smirk.

"Ugh! Fine! But don't think we're letting Haruna go this without help," Shoutaro stated, before going into the garage, coming back with a suitcase. Inside was a strange device that looked like motorcycle handlebars and an orange USB stick-like device, which Haruna recognized as a Gaia Memory. "We found this 20 years ago while stopping the remnants of Museum from synthesizing new memories. We thought it might be useful if the Double Driver and Lost Driver were ever damaged…"

"...no. Put that away," Ryu practically ordered.

"She'd only use it in case of emergencies. Besides, the safest thing in these kind of situations is to have a Driver strapped around your waist," Shoutaro replied, before closing the suitcase and handing it to Haruna, "Don't use it unless you need to. Your father is obviously not pleased with me having it, even though he still has his own Driver hidden somewhere."

"Hidari, I swear… I will kill you for this…" Terui groaned, as he looked over at Haruna, "Don't use that thing unless you have to."

"Hai, Tou-san. When have I not listened to you?"

"...would you like the list in chronological or alphabetical order?" Ryu responded.

"...shutting up now," Haruna responded as Shinnosuke couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this.

"She definitely reminds me of my son… heck, there are times I say those exact same words to him," Shinnosuke chuckled, before everyone looked at him, "R-Right… shutting up now."

* * *

After a short drive to Tokyo, Ryu, Shinnosuke, and Haruna walked into the First Division office, where a familiar officer was waiting.

"Welcome back, Shinnosuke. I see these are the detectives you wanted to bring on this mission," the officer stated.

"Gen, this is Terui Ryu of the Fuuto Police Department and Terui Haruna of the Narumi Detective Agency," Shinnosuke introduced, "This is Captain Otta Genpachiro of the First Division. He's been a close friend of mine for 20 years now."

"Hajimemashite, (Nice to meet you)" Haruna greeted, as Ryu gave a small grunt in greeting.

"Oh, this is the famous Terui Ryu, one of the best police detectives in Fuuto," Gen observed, before looking at Haruna, "And Terui as well, hmm? Are you his daughter?"

"Hai," Haruna confirmed, giving a nod.

"She's just here to represent and learn," Terui stated, which caused Haruna to give a huff.

"Alright. Seems like that makes sense. Hmm… I wonder where Kiriko is…" Gen wondered aloud.

"She didn't come with me. I'm sure she'll be here eventually," Shinnosuke replied, before sure enough they heard footsteps walking up to them as Kiriko walked up in her police uniform.

"I swear, Shinnosuke, you have to keep all of us in the dark like that…" Kiriko muttered, walking up to them rather annoyed.

"Perfect timing. Ryu, Haruna, this is my partner in the First Division and my wife, Tomari Kiriko."

"Hajimemashite," Ryu greeted.

"Nice to meetcha," Haruna smiled, earning her an elbow to her arm, "Ow…"

"Show some respect," Ryu muttered.

"G-Gomen… (S-Sorry…)" Haruna responded, "Hajimemashite, keiji-san."

"...I've heard about Terui-san, but I thought you were going to Fuuto to get two other detectives…" Kiriko noted.

"I know. However, we decided to bring her along since apparently she is Hidari's protogé, and a good detective. If anything goes wrong, I'll have you get her out of there," Shinnosuke replied.

"Alright. Well, Honnganji has assigned me as well to look into this, lucky for you both. He wants us to investigate Shibuya crossing, as that was the last known location of temporal interference."

"Alright. Let's go, everyone!" Shinnosuke announced, as the five of them headed outside the building.

* * *

At the Shibuya district, people were running in fear as they seemed to slow down in place. A young man with blond hair stood, grinning as he looked at the crowd.

"Yes! Feel the true force of my power!" he laughed, walking towards people menacingly.

"Freeze! Police!" the man heard Shinnosuke shout, as he, Kiriko, Gen, and Ryu pulled out their handguns to confront the man.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous investigator, Tomari Shinnosuke! It was so kind of you to make it…" the man grinned, before revealing a menacing looking USB Drive with a wavy looking cyan E on it, before he started to change, turning into a bat-like humanoid robot with the label "G58" on his chest.

"Masaka… (It can't be…)" Gen gasped.

"A… Roidmude?" Shinnosuke murmured.

Haruna then snapped a picture with a small smirk on her face, "I'm right, these guys do exist."

" **Welcome, Tomari Shinnosuke… to your doom!"** the Roidmude shouted, before pressing the Gaia Memory's button and sticking it in a slot near his chest.

 _ **=ESPER!=**_

With that, a cyan armor of sorts attached onto the Roidmude, causing him to look similar to the Nasca Dopant but still obviously robotic like a Roidmude.

"No way… he looks just like…" Ryu murmured.

" **We are the GaiaRoidmudes, and the world shall bow down to us!"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude stated, before sending a psychic blast at the group.

* * *

Eiji ducked under some ropes and climbed through a mud pit, but he ended up hitting his back on the wire above.

"Ouch!" he murmured, before sighing and continuing onward. Soon, he reached a climbing wall and began to climb, before falling down, "Oof!"

" _Time's up_!" the trainer announced in English, glancing at Eiji as he got up, "Are you _sure_ you're the grandson of Tomari Eisuke and the son of a Kamen Rider?"

"What, why would you think that I wouldn't be?" Eiji muttered.

"It's just… well… you're not as skilled as either of them," the training officer stated bluntly.

"I am too skilled! I will prove that I can bear the Tomari name with pride!" Eiji told him as he walked off to get some towels or something to clean himself off.

As he did so, somebody walked over to Eiji's side, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't get so down, Eiji! He's like that to everyone!" the other cadet stated, smiling.

"I get that, Ken, but the thing is I have a lot to bare. My grandfather was a legendary detective, and my father is chief investigator. I need to prove that I am just as skilled as they are.

"No worries, dude! We can handle anything they throw at us! Crime is gonna shiver in fear at the combined might of Tomari Eiji and Nakara Ken!"

Eiji couldn't help but smile at this, before noticing explosions across the street from where they were. "What the-?" He then ran outside to see what was going on.

* * *

The ESPer GaiaRoidmude was throwing cars as Shinnosuke and the others ran, trying their hardest to stay away from them.

"Kiriko, Gen, get the people to safety!" Shinnosuke shouted.

"Haruna, follow them!" Ryu added.

"Hai!" the three nodded, before they ran to get the people to safety, while Ryu and Shinnosuke stopped and turned, revealing two devices, one looking like a motorcycle's handlebars while the other looking like its engine. They strapped them to their waists before Terui revealed a red Gaia Memory with an A on it and Shinnosuke pulled out a toy motorcycle with a side-car on it.

"Just like old times, eh, Ryu?" Shinnosuke chuckled, but Ryu just gave a cold stare at the GaiaRoidmude and pressed the button on his Gaia Memory before putting it in his driver.

 **=ACCEL!=**

"Hen… shin!" Ryu shouted, as Shinnosuke flipped the motorcycle into the side car and put it in the opening of his Driver.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!=**

"Henshin!" Shinnosuke shouted, as they both activated their drivers, Shinnosuke flipping down the compartment housing the Shift Car and Ryu pulling the handlebar on his.

 **=ACCEL!=**

 **=RIDER! DEADHEAT!=**

Red energy surrounded the both of them, causing armor to form around them, Ryu's red and motorcycle-like and Shinnosuke's red on top and white below the shoulders. Ryu raised a silver blade, while Shinnosuke dusted his hands off a bit.

"Saa, furikiru ze. (Now, let's break away)" Ryu, now as Kamen Rider Accel, stated.

"Hitoppashiri tsukiae yo!" Shinnosuke, as Kamen Rider Drive, added.

" **Oh, look what we have here, the famous Kamen Riders. Let's see how you deal with this!"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude shouted, before attacking them with psychic energy. The two riders were luckily able to dodge as the two attacked the GaiaRoidmude. He grabbed a barrel and flung it right at Accel, who merely slashed it away, causing a miniature explosion after the slash.

Eiji looked in awe as he saw this happen. "No way… that is awesome!" he shouted, seeing Drive and Accel fight.

Drive charged forward as he evaded some random debris being tossed by the GaiaRoidmude. Once he had a moment, he pressed down on the white button four times.

 **=BURST, KYUNI DEADHEAT!=**

Drive managed to dash forward and evade the psychic attacks from the ESPer GaiaRoidmude, managing to go fast enough to punch it and get away without getting a scratch on him. Drive gave a hard punch to the monster, managing to crack the armor a little bit.

" **No…"**

"Yes!" Drive exclaimed, pressing the button four times again.

 **=BURST, KYUNI DEADHEAT!=**

Energy charged into Drive's right arm allowing him to give a hard punch to the GaiaRoidmude, sending it flying into the air.

"Let's end this!" Drive smirked, ready to activate the hissatsu, but suddenly, a flash from the wheel on his left shoulder indicated something was wrong, "...oh no…"

"Tomari, what's wrong?" Accel asked.

Before Drive could even say another word, a meter on the wheel maxed out and caused the wheel across Drive's chest to change, before a massive explosion happened, causing the wheel on Drive to burst open, changing to be a black wheel with red cracks in the center of it.

" **Eh?"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude blinked.

With that, Drive began to crackle with energy.

"Oh no… the Mach Driver can't handle the strain…" Drive groaned, writhing in agony before his Driver exploded, knocking him and Accel into the air, causing them to change out of rider form.

" **Well, how fortunate for me. Now… Kamen Riders… DIE!"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude shouted, before sending a car down on the two detectives, seemingly crushing them underneath. Haruna turned around as she saw this all happen.

"NO!" both Haruna and Eiji shouted as they saw their fathers seemingly killed by the attack.

"...Shinnosuke…" Kiriko whispered, falling to her knees in shock and horror.

Haruna began to cry, but she put down the suitcase with the Driver in it and opened it, grabbing the Driver and strapping it to her waist.

"You monster… YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she shouted, before putting the Gaia Memory in the Driver, turning the activation switch as hard as she could, "HENSHIN!"

 **=TURBO!=**

Orange energy surrounded Haruna, and it formed a slimmer version of the Accel mode, having slight pads around the shoulders, elbows, knees, high heeled boots, and a skirt, as well as the helmet looking more feminine and having a metallic stripe split the visor making it look like a stylized T.

"Kamen Rider Turbo! Saa… FURIKIRU ZE!" Haruna shouted, as she ran at the GaiaRoidmude, grabbing her father's Engine Blade and swinging it at the robot. It attempted to block with psychic shields, but Turbo merely smashed through them with the blade, "You will die you sicko!"

" **It's no use trying to stop me, the Kamen Riders are dead and some baby girl cosplaying in daddy's armor is not going to put a dent in our plans!"**

"Urusei… URUSEI! URUSEI! (Shut up… SHUT UP! SHUT UP!)" Turbo screamed, as she kicked the GaiaRoidmude where the sun don't shine and then slashed at it.

" **...uh… why did you kick me?"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude blinked.

Meanwhile, Eiji ran over to the car where his father and Ryu were crushed.

"Tou-san… no… please no…" Eiji murmured, tears in his eyes, as Gen and Kiriko ran up to them.

"He can't be dead… he came back once, and didn't he work with a ghost once?" Gen asked.

"...Shinnosuke…" Kiriko whimpered, coming up to Eiji as the young man cried in her arms.

Suddenly, a strange black vehicle rolled up to them, before it shot a laser at both the GaiaRoidmude and the car, knocking the GaiaRoidmude away and getting the car off Shinnosuke and Ryu.

 **=Get in the car! Quickly!=** they suddenly heard the car shout.

"Th-That voice…" Kiriko murmured, as she looked at the car in surprise.

" **Gah! How dare you do that!"** the GaiaRoidmude growled, sending a psychic blast at the car. However, it did not seem to flip.

 **=Get them in the car and let's go! There's no time to explain!=** the car shouted again.

Kiriko nodded, before turning to Eiji. "Eiji, get your father and Terui-san out of here."

"B-But Kaa-san-!"

"Trust the car. He's an old friend of ours."

Eiji just gave a nod, dumbfounded by what he was just told, before he and Gen got Shinnosuke and Ryu's badly injured but barely alive selves into the car, before Eiji got in himself, before the car drove away.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Eiji asked as he got out of the car, appearing in some strange sort of room that seemed to be a futuristic garage, however it seemed like it'd been abandoned for about 20 years or so, and the lights were currently off so it was hard to see what the area was.

"Not sure," Gen admitted as they looked around, "Seems familiar, though."

 **=Welcome, Tomari Eiji. This is the original base of operations for the Tokujoka. The Drive Pit.=** a voice announced as the lights turned on, revealing the familiar look of the racing pit-stop-like garage, with a red sports car-like vehicle in it, the Tridoron.

"No way… the Drive Pit… it's been so long," Gen murmured.

"The Drive Pit?" Eiji asked. Suddenly, a stand slowly turned around, revealing a silver belt tied to the top with a screen with a red face on it.

 _ **=Exactly.**_ **This was where we kept all of Kamen Rider Drive's gear.=** the belt responded.

"AHH! Talking belt!" Eiji gasped.

"Don't worry, Eiji. He's a friend. Tomari Eiji, meet Krim Steinbelt, also known as Belt-san."

"...'Belt-san'. That sounds like the quote-on-quote creative genius of my dad."

 **=...he named a steering wheel sword the 'Handle-ken' and a door gun the 'Door-Ju'.=** Belt-san informed.

"Yep… that sounds like Tou-san…" Eiji murmured, before he realized, "Oh god… Tou-san…"

 **=Shinnosuke will be fine… but he needs medical attention quickly. Doctor!=** Belt-san shouted, before a toy ambulance drove up on tracks that seemed to appear out of thin air, before zapping Shinnosuke and Ryu, causing them to writhe in agony.

"Stop! You're killing them!" Eiji shouted, trying to stop the ambulance from zapping them.

Suddenly, a bright flash stunned him, causing Eiji to shield his eyes in pain.

 **=Solar, that was unneeded.=** Belt-san groaned.

"Damnit… that is too bright…" Eiji groaned, trying to rub the light out of his eyes.

 **=My apologies for Solar's behavior. Regardless, I'd recommend that you don't stop in Doctor's work. It may hurt them, but it's the best chance they have.=**

"...you are such a shifty belt…" Eiji growled as he walked over and smacked Belt-san.

"Your dad has said the same before," Genpachi muttered, as something poked him lightly, as he looked down to see a colorful van Shift Car look up at him and beep.

 **=You see, the Shift Cars you see here have advanced AI. They are helpers, meant to assist me and Kamen Rider Drive.=**

"Drive… so the stories my dad told me as a kid were true?" Eiji gasped.

 **=I'd imagine you'd be put up to high expectations as the son of a Kamen Rider.=**

"...you have no idea," Eiji responded, "I heard he was a Kamen Rider, but part of me never knew if it was true or not."

 **=He was indeed a brave Kamen Rider, one who helped in destroying all 108 Roidmudes 20 years ago. However… times have changed. I don't know how, but 64 more have been created, and they are more powerful than the last ones. I need your help in defeating them, Eiji.=**

"Me? Why me? Why not Kaa-san, she's athletic, strong, as smart as Tou-san a-"

 **=Only certain people have the skill to use the Drive system properly. Please, Eiji, you are the only hope for this world. The Roidmudes must be defeated.=** Belt-san pleaded, as he turned to look at a strange wrist device on the table, with Eiji walking over and holding the device in his hand.

"...I guess I can try," he shrugged, taking the device and putting it on his wrist.

 _ **=Okay! Start your engine!=**_ Belt-san exclaimed, as Eiji took Belt-san off the stand and putting him to his waist, the strap wrapping around and connecting at the end, **=Take the Shift Car on the table. It'll help you fight the Roidmudes.=**

Eiji then looked at the table, seeing a two-sided mini-car one part being black and cyan and the other being yellow and red.

"This thing seems… so… strangely… familiar…" Eiji admitted as he took the Shift Car.

 **=Well… uh… that doesn't matter right now! Let's go!=** Belt-san shouted, as they got into the black car and drove toward the place where the GaiaRoidmude was attacking.

* * *

Turbo sped around to try and create a cyclone around the ESPer GaiaRoidmude, but the GaiaRoidmude continued to psychic things into her way, but Turbo continued to cut the things he threw in half.

" **Grrr… that's it, you! Take this!"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude shouted, before causing time to slow down around them, causing Turbo to pause in place.

"N-no…" she groaned, attempting to move. The GaiaRoidmude walked over and smacked her to the ground and then began to strangle her with its psychic power.

" **Now, Rider, you will die like the others!"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude shouted, about to finish her off.

'...gomen… Tou-san…' Turbo thought, before…

 **=NEXTRIDORON, SHOOT!=**

The GaiaRoidmude was knocked off of Turbo, as it was shot once again by the laser of the black car, the NexTrideron, stopping the slowdown effects. Turbo gasped as she saw the car drive up next to her, as Eiji helped her up.

"Hey, you alright?" Eiji asked.

"I am," Turbo nodded.

 **=Accel?=** Belt-san inquired.

"But… I thought Accel was the one with Tou-san…" Eiji noted as he put Belt-san around his waist.

"Atashi wa Turbo. (I am Turbo)" Turbo corrected, as the GaiaRoidmude then held Kiriko in a psychic grab.

"Kaa-san!" Eiji gasped, "...I had one family injured, I won't let another be hurt!"

With that, Eiji turned the key on the Drive Driver that was Belt-san causing it to start up, before he put the Shift Car, black-side up, into his Shift Brace on his wrist. "Henshin!"

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… NEXT!=**

A yellow wheel began to form on a wheel from the NexTridoron, before it flew towards Eiji, as black armor formed around him, the wheel attaching to his chest in a diagonal position. The new black rider took a pose, flicking his wrist.

"Kamen Rider… NexDrive!" Eiji shouted, before looking at the GaiaRoidmude, "Start our Mission!"

 **=...*shudders*=**

"...what? It is our mission to defeat the Roidmudes."

 **=Not important.=**

"Okay then…" NexDrive responded, a bit confused before he charged in, summoning a strange sword with a steering wheel on the hilt, and slashing at the GaiaRoidmude.

"Not bad for a guy with a dumb name," Turbo admitted.

"What do you mean, 'dumb name'?" NexDrive inquired.

"Nothing. Still, let me show you how it's done," Turbo replied, before placing a silver Gaia Memory into the Engine Blade.

"What are you doing?"

 **=ENGINE!=**

Turbo then pressed the button on the Engine Blade, causing it to light on fire.

 **=JET!=**

"Well… two can play the sword game!" NexDrive responded, taking out a flaming Shift Car, Max Flare, and loading it into the Handle-Ken.

 **=MAX FLARE! HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!=**

" **Are you two lovebirds done arguing yet?"** the ESPer GaiaRoidmude asked.

"Shut up!" the two shouted, before slashing the GaiaRoidmude, "...not bad. Thanks. Uh… stop talking. Stop talking. You stop talking first!"

 **=Will you both shut up and finish this thing off?!=** Belt-san demanded.

"WAGH! Is… that a talking belt?!" Turbo gawked.

"Yeah. You get used to it," NexDrive responded. With that, the two activated their finishers, NexDrive turning the Ignition Key and pressing the button on his Shift Brace, and Turbo pulling on the "brake" of her Driver.

 **=HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! NEXT!=**

 **=TURBO! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

NexDrive charged up energy in his left leg and Turbo charged up energy in her right leg before the NexTrideron began to circle them, trapping the GaiaRoidmude in the circle as well. Turbo jumped into the air, while NexDrive charged at the GaiaRoidmude and did a jumping side kick, hitting the Kaijin before bouncing off the NexTrideron to hit the GaiaRoidmude again and again and again in a pinball-like motion, knocking him towards the center.

"TILT!" NexDrive shouted.

Turbo jumped up and dove downwards smashing right into the chest of the GaiaRoidmude, shattering the armor made by the ESPer Memory, as NexDrive destroyed it's body, sending a 'G58' flying into the air before being destroyed in typical Roidmude fashion.

The two riders then landed next to each other, looking over at each other and giving a fist bump.

"Nice work," the two said in unison, as the people of Tokyo looked to see the two Kamen Riders.

"Kamen Riders! Yatta!"

"Go Kamen Riders!"

"Yay Riders!"

The duo then jumped into the NexTridoron and drove off, heading back to the Drive Pit.

* * *

"Well… that's… gonna hurt in the morning," Ryu groaned as he got up, seeing that his chest had been bandaged along with Shinnosuke's. However, Shinnosuke had more bandages along his right arm, and especially around his legs and waist.

"...well… I gotta help fight the R- owowowowowow…" Shinnosuke groaned as he attempted to stand, only to feel pain unlike ever before.

"Tou-san!" NexDrive shouted as he dashed over to him, but Shinnosuke paled a bit upon seeing the armor he was in, "...what?"

"N-Nothing. Just… a foe I faced once. That's you in there, right, Eiji?"

"Yeah," NexDrive nodded as he took out the Shift Car and pressed the button on the Shift Brace, deactivating his henshin.

 **=NICE DRIVE!=**

"Tou-san… I'm so glad you're okay!" Eiji shouted, tears streaming down his face as he hugged his father, which caused a small shriek of pain from him, "S-Sorry…"

Turbo also dropped her henshin and walked over to her dad, smiling at him with tears in her eyes as well.

"Baka! Don't you dare scare me like that again! If you had left me and Kaa-san, I'd… I'd…" Haruna murmured, before crying. Eiji turned to her and walked over to her side.

"...I'll admit, I was scared, but our dads are Kamen Riders. They're made of pretty stern stuff," Eiji told her, as Ryu just looked at Haruna and smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Haruna…" Ryu responded, reaching out a hand to her, "I won't leave you or Akiko. I promise."

"Thank you," Haruna smiled, when the doors of the Drive Pit bursted open, as a woman ran over, Kiriko following her.

"She said I'd find you here, what are you doing here in Tokyo?!" the woman demanded to know.

"...and she is…?" Eiji whispered to Haruna.

"My mother," Haruna whispered back.

"...I am so sorry," Eiji told her, earning a smack to the back of the head.

"Long story about why I'm here," Ryu informed.

"He was here helping me on a case…" Shinnosuke began.

"And based on your injuries, it blew up in your faces," she noted.

"Quite literally," Ryu muttered.

"...we've discovered that there are Gaia Memories-" Shinnosuke continued.

"Wait what?! Atashi wa kiitenai! (I didn't hear about this!)" she shouted, before smacking Shinnosuke with a plastic slipper, which caused Shinnosuke to shout in pain.

"Not. Cool." Kiriko growled as she actually kicked Akiko in the back of the head out of rage.

"...can I borrow her?" Ryu whispered to Shinnosuke.

 _ **=Enough!**_ **We need to focus on destroying the other 63 Roidmudes before this all gets out of hand…=** Belt-san started.

"Well… with me and Ryu injured, Shoutaro and Phillip not being able to help, Kiriko not being able to transform and… well… that," Shinnosuke started, before pointing to Akiko with his good arm, "That means Eiji and Haruna need to fight them."

"Tou-san, are you sure? I don't know if I would be able to…" Eiji murmured, before Shinnosuke interrupted him.

"Eiji, you have shown that you are worthy of being the next Drive. I see potential in you, and so does your mother and Belt-san. We know you can do this, Eiji…"

 **=You are the** _ **Next Drive**_ **, Eiji-san. We all believe in you.=**

"...I'll do it… but I need a good aibou by my side," Eiji stated, turning to Haruna

"Absolutely not! I will not have my daughter in the same danger that my husband once participated in!" Akiko shouted angrily.

"Shouchou… (Chief…)" Ryu interrupted, causing Akiko to look at him, "Haruna has been dreaming her whole life for this moment… and with me injured like this… she's the only chance we have. Unless you want to leave the fate of the world up to Shoutaro…"

"...Haruna, you wanted to do something important with your life, now's the time!" Akiko insisted, "Plus, there's a cute boy in the deal! Take it!"

"...are you talking about the dork with a terrible Kamen Rider name?" Haruna asked jokingly.

"Who are you calling a dork?!" Eiji shouted, annoyed.

"I was just joking! Jeez…"

 **=These are the two who hold the fate of Humanity in their hands? We are so doomed.=**

"Gee, great vote of confidence, Belt-san…" Eiji muttered.

"...wanna get some pizza or something?" Haruna shrugged.

"Glad to see people in Fuuto speak the universal language of pizza," Eiji responded, as they started to head out.

"Y'know, Ryu, I think the world is in good hands," Shinnosuke murmured.

"Same here," Ryu nodded.

* * *

 **Case 1: What Has Caused the New Crisis?**

* * *

Pikatwig: And that is Case 1 folks.

Silver: Yeah, that was pretty awesome. Hang on, though… where's the new intro?

Pikatwig: Well, in typical anime fashion, we'll have the story intro… at the end! For today anyway.

Silver: Sweet! Start the clip!

* * *

(Insert Intro Theme: Leave All Behind by Wilma-Sidr)

 ***As the song starts, we see Haruna and Eiji preparing their transformations, the show title flashing in time with the guitar riffs, and as it gets to the main guitar rhythm, it shows the two charging forth, before showing the title in full, before showing the two standing back to back.***

 **Kamen Rider Turbo: The NEX Generation**

 **I wanna make you satisfied**

 **chou kousoku de tsurete yuku ze (** **I'll take you along at high speed)**

 ***Haruna is standing out on a ledge holding her Turbo Gaia Memory in hand, her Engine Blade in the ground next to her***

 **mayotteteru hima wa nai (There's no time to hesitate)**

 **Come ride with me**

 ***A illusion of Ryu Terui stands beside her as she clenches her fist with the Gaia Memory in it, determined.**

 **riyuu nado don't ask me why (Don't ask me why for things like reason)  
setsumei nante dekinai hodo (this feeling is so violent)**

 ***Eiji then stands alongside his father and mother before Eiji runs toward NexTrideron***

 **kono omoi hageshikute (It's unexplainable)**

 ***Shinnosuke and Kiriko smile, as the scene fades to a picture of them and the Tokujoka crew 20 years before***

 **tomerarenai dare ni mo (And no one can stop it)**

 ***the scene then shows Hongannji, Gen, Rinna, and Kyu smiling at the camera, along with Shoutaro and Philip***

 **shinzou ga uchinarasu rhythm de (By the rhythm of your heart)**

 ***There are then quick flashbacks to Kamen Riders Accel and Drive, before showing Eiji and Haruna, standing where they were***

 **You go ahead**

 ***There is then a shot of their transformation devices, namely the Turbo Memory and the Next Special Shift Car***

 **hi o tsukeru mune no Ignition (Light the fire, heat's ignition)**

 ***the two then ready their transformations as they are surrounded by enemies, before giving a grin to each other before changing, a glimpse of them mouthing "Henshin!"***

 **nani mo kamo furikitte (Breakthrough everything!)**  
 **mirai e susume Speed away (Speed away to the future!)**

 ***NexDrive and Turbo are seen some Masqurade Dopant-like creatures, before a GaiaRoidmude appears***

 **dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind (Leave all behind to the point that no one can catch up)**

 ***the two draw their weapons, NexDrive's Handle-Ken and Blade Gunner and Turbo's Engine Blade, before slashing at the GaiaRoidmude.***

 **keshiki ga tokeru hodo kaze ga sakebidasu hodo (To the point the scenery melts and the wind screams)**

 **Accel… ima wa… (Accelerate… now…)**

 ***We then cut to Haruna standing on a cliff in Fuuto with the wind blowing her hair back a bit, Eiji standing next to her, both smiling and watching the sunset***

 **nani mo kamo furikitte (Break through everything!)**

 **kanashimi sae mo throw away (Throw away even sadness)**

 ***We then see the villains of the story, Roidmude G01, G02, and G03 along with a shadowy figure, before the three change into GaiaRoidmude forms that become blurred like the shadow behind them***

 **zetsubou made hakonde iku Leave all behind (Bear even the despair and go, leave all behind)**

 ***Akiko looks at a picture of Haruna in worry, before being comforted by Ryu***

 **oto ni oitsuku hodo jikan o nukisaru hodo (To the point where you surpass sound and remove time)**

 ***the two riders seem like they're against the wall, before the two nod to each other and activate their finishers***

 **Accel… sora no hate made hashire (Accelerate… sprint to the edge of the sky)**

 ***We then see Turbo on her motorcycle, the TurboBoilder, while NexDrive drives the NexTrideron before the camera looks up to the sky***

 ***the scene then changes to rotating around our two protagonists, flashing between their human selves, their rider forms, and a shadowy third form for both of them, before showing the ending shot of the two alongside W, Mach, Drive, and Accel.***

* * *

Silver: That was pretty sweet. Leave All Behind is definitely a good song.

Pikatwig: And from what I've read, the Dragon Knight theme served as minor inspiration for it. So… what did you think of the chapter?

Silver: Pretty good. We got introduced to our two main heroes, got to see some of the old characters, and by the intro, we'll see even more of the Drive team, and we get to see our team kick butt! Overall, it was fun to write.

Pikatwig: Yeah, it was fun to write. And the reason Akiko only appeared at the end… well, *points to Silver* not a fan. ...come to think of it, how'd you even react to Akiko marrying Ryu?

Silver: ...eh. I mean, I still hate her and I still think she's a massive stain on an otherwise perfect Kamen Rider series, but even still her marriage wasn't that bad. Honestly, the times when I didn't hate her is when she was being cute with Terui.

Pikatwig: Just curious. ...and now… time for a pun.

Silver: Uh oh…

Pikatwig: Did you get a… kick out of the scene where Kiriko kicked Akiko? *rimshot*

Silver: …*gives Pikatwig the death glare, before dealing a roundhouse kick to the back of his head* CATACLYSM!

Pikatwig: *gets knocked to the ground* ...you're paying for my medical bills.

Silver: Chat d'Argent don't pay for medical bills! *he jumps away, cat-like*

Pikatwig: We're not done yet! Still have favorite parts and stuff… and that pun was also a legit question.

*a note floats down, saying favorite part was the fight between NexDrive, Turbo, and ESPer*

Pikatwig: And the thoughts on that kick scene?

*turns note around and it reads 'Humorous. Kiriko is best Rider girl.'*

Pikatwig: Okay… and my favorite part was the interactions between Haruna and Eiji… it was funny and kind of cute. ...and now I'm gonna go to a hospital… Just Live More. *limps off*

Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *goes and hides back in the tree*


End file.
